


The Basement Doujinshi

by romeroy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doujinshi, F/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeroy/pseuds/romeroy
Summary: another artwork for my favorite fanfic, click back if you are not into rape/noncon
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	The Basement Doujinshi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuckingShame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingShame/gifts).




End file.
